kaminomifandomcom-20200223-history
Shalya Frey Amon
, or better known as Shari (シャリィ, Sharī), is a devil of New Hell who was former supervisor and the District Chief of Area 30-2. She was later transferred over to Area 30-4 as a District Chief, being replaced by Nora. Shari is a close friend with Haqua and respects her work as a fellow District Chief. Character Overview Personality While Shalya is older than Elsie, it seems she is also a bit childish, as seen when she buys a lot of gifts from the Hell shop. However, because she is a district chief, she does her best in her work. She is also very friendly and social with her fellow devils. This, however, does not extend to her view of horned devils. Associating horned devils with "Old Hell", she see them as "allies" of the escape spirits. However, she is extremely fearful of Vintage, and is even willing to sell out Haqua to salvage her own position, showing hints of selfishness. Appearance Shalya has dark hair that is tied into two medium length braid-like tails that hangs over her shoulders. She is dressed in a cow-girl styled fashion, with a sleeveless white shirt, a leather-looking vest and a jean skirt. Like the rest of her peers, Sharia has a hagoromo. Character History Hunting Break Arc 8 Shalya is first mentioned by Haqua when it was discovered that Nora became the district chief of the area Elsie was in charge of. Godzilla Sister Arc Shalya made an appearance as part of the team that failed to subdue the spirit possessing Hinoki. The spirit was ultimately captured by Yuri Nikaidō in the end. Old Conquest Arc During the district meeting, Shalya praised Haqua's capturing skills. After the District meeting, Shalya goes off with Haqua to shopping in which she was disgusted by the presence of Nora and the other horned devils. It is later revealed that Shalya was the one who reported Haqua to the Public Safety Department. However, she told Nora that the reason she told them was because she was scared of what Vintage would do to her. Shalya is shocked when Nora tells her that Haqua was discharged as a punishment, which made Shalya worried. Nora then takes her leave and gets onto the ship, leaving a guilt-ridden Shalya behind. Heart of Jupiter Arc In progress to stop Satyr, Shalya was assigned by Rimyuel to a place that she told her, Shalya was then surprised because she find something incredible, that is full of documents that Chief left behind. She mentions the existence of the anti-hell members like Satyr and Vintage, also information about the connection between Vintage and Runaway Spirit Squad. She is then ordered by Rimyuel to transmit information from database and don't forget to install virus, Shalya answer and then she said will do the best. At the end she and the Runaway Spirit Squad succeed to stop Satyr, but Nora says the Runaway Spirit Squad will be dissolved. Trivia *Shalya in kanji can be alternatively be read as Sharia. **"Sharia" means "way" or "path" in Arabic, usually referring to religious law. *Her name comes from different male figures from different religions and mythologies. **Her first name is probably from from the epic . **Her middle name is probably from , which is also alternately spelled as Frey, a from . **Her last name is probably from , a demon from . Quotes *(To Nora) "In case your squad fails, the forces of our districts would likely be necessary." (Chapter 98, p.1) *(To Nora) "If I had opposed them and had gotten transferred, It would have been terrible for me..." (Chapter 161, p7) Navigation Category:Female Characters Category:Runaway Spirit Squad Member Category:Demons Category:District Chiefs Category:Hell Category:Plot Overviews Category:Spoiler Category:New Hell Category:New Devils